


白色噪音(White Noise)

by 林又冷lela (lelauna000)



Series: 孤岛说(Island) [4]
Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelauna000/pseuds/%E6%9E%97%E5%8F%88%E5%86%B7lela
Summary: 人不变，回忆不变，孤岛依旧没有爱人。没有他的日常是否真能做到回归安静，李光洙没有这个自信。
Relationships: Kim Jongkook/Lee Kwangsoo, Kim Jongkook/Original Character(s), Kim Jongkook/Yoo Jaesuk, Lee Kwangsoo & Yoo Jaesuk
Series: 孤岛说(Island) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661641
Kudos: 1





	白色噪音(White Noise)

**Author's Note:**

> 多回忆向，上一年的延续，增加了白菊、YUME、Rumation的剧情，多线进行，没有明确cp感情线。  
> 有刘李cp!!!!

#0.  
-喧哗-  
每个夜晚闭上眼的时候，听觉会比白天变得更敏感。  
从窗缝间刮进来的尖锐的风，浴室里没关紧的水龙头，床头的闹钟秒针走着，窗外的车队川流不息，都市里繁杂、而让人疲惫的各种声音。  
李光洙有些心烦的缓缓打开了双眼，深色的瞳仁反射着窗外透进来的隐隐月光。  
男人悄无声息的降落在他的窗台，在月色里沉默着，既没有在笑，也并不是在悲伤，只是静静地看着还没入睡的李光洙。  
“……哥。”  
李光洙嗓音干哑的唤着，有气无力的气声在开口的瞬间被淹没在都市的嘈杂声里。  
忽然一道汽车的前灯照射进来，映在男人的身上，又迅速的驶过，把男人如同虚影一般的身影带走进了深邃的夜色里。  
“不要走……”

#1.  
-笑语-  
他来韩国的时候本不多，但只要一忙起来，出差就多了，也就经常往韩国这边跑了。  
只是无意中的，他去了一次安养。  
李光洙常常听起一个人提起这座城市，因为这里是那个男人出生的地方，也是男人成年之前一只成长着的地方。  
明明从没来过这个怎么说也有些偏僻的城市，李光洙却莫名的有些怀念这里的空气，在这座城市里，曾经有过那个男人生活着的痕迹。  
安养第二附中，他记得男人以前说过，这里是男人的母校，男人曾在这里学习了长达八年的时间。男人的学习成绩并不好，还在这里留学了两年。  
他开着车，恰巧路过校门口的时候，正好是孩子们放学的时间。男生们勾肩搭背着、女生们互相挽着手臂，向对方笑着、打闹着，聊些适合这个年纪的八卦、明星、美妆、游戏。  
李光洙打开了车窗，望向校门口有说有笑的孩子们，孩子们的笑声在瞬间冲进他的耳廓里，青春的声音让他不禁鼻头一酸。  
他和男人，也曾有过这样的时光。  
“伤感什么啊，笨蛋。”副驾驶位上传来男人的轻笑声，宽厚的手轻轻盖上李光洙放在方向盘上的手，“看前面，绿灯了哦。”  
李光洙缓缓抽回了视线，关上窗户，渐渐踩下油门。  
身旁的男人忽然没了声音，李光洙朝他转过了头，瞥见他也是满脸伤感的样子。  
李光洙也没忍住的轻笑：“哥不也是很怀念吗，还说我？”  
随着车子的发动，孩子们叽叽喳喳的笑声也逐渐远去。  
“……我都这把年纪了，怎么可能不怀念啊。”男人无奈的叹了声气，又在座椅上伸了个懒腰，百无聊赖的整天跟在李光洙身边，无所事事，无聊了就调侃几句李光洙今日愈发严重的多愁善感。  
“光洙呀，”男人像是打哈欠般的唤了一声他的名字，“……我其实挺想回到那个时候的。”  
“忽然说这个干什么，真的像个老大叔一样。”  
男人弯了弯嘴角：“本来就是。”  
“我曾经有个很对不起的人。我就是在这里认识他的，但可惜我到最后也没能跟他说声抱歉。”男人在窗沿上撑起手臂，手掌托住了下巴，视线偏向窗外，“……我就是太笨了，以前我竟然还恨过他。”  
李光洙耸耸肩：“我对哥的过去并不是那么感兴趣。”  
“……也是，对不起啊。”男人怔了怔，又释怀的笑了出来，“忽然就有些伤感了。毕竟这里是我的故乡啊。”  
李光洙并没有来过这里，却很能理解男人。  
如果让自己看着自己的母校，回忆自己的少年时代，李光洙不保证自己不会哭出来，可能还会哭得厉害。  
然后想起在学校里难能可贵的那几个称兄道弟的朋友，曾经小心翼翼的暗恋着的某个漂亮的女孩子，能和学生们玩成一片的老师，小卖部里面相凶恶的阿姨们，还有校门口把炒年糕炒得火红色的小商贩们。  
因为自己总是跑进医务室逃课而被医生揍过，在体育课上自己总是那个被体育老师针对的大高个，总是把自己留下惩罚打扫卫生的班主任，因为个子高而连续当过两周的擦黑板的值日生，还有在宿舍里和一群神经病兄弟们high到凌晨、被宿管叫出去在冷风里罚站两个小时。  
又疯又闹、没有节制的青春时期。  
大大方方的又爱又恨，把热情毫无保留的挥洒在校园的每个角落里。  
然后在上了大学之后，忽然回头一看，才后知后觉的有些怀念起自己还是高中生的时光。  
大学开学的那天，可能是他人生里第一次有了不想长大的念头。  
大人们说的是对的。小时候总想着要成长成大人，等到长大之后，才慢慢地有些想回到过去懵懂无知的年代，重新和作业本做对、和朋友们大闹到深夜。  
李光洙都知道，身边的男人并没有那些美丽的回忆。男人的少年时期，比任何人想象的都要黯淡无光，烟雾缭绕，乏味、又危险。  
每次和男人谈到少年时期的自己时，男人总是苍白着脸，哈哈笑几声敷衍过去。  
——就算是那样的男人也在怀念着那段时光。  
那样的男人，却已经没有办法再回忆过去了，即使男人的回忆再如何黯淡无光，也无法再想起来了。  
就算男人总是轻笑着自嘲为大叔，却也没到需要对过去感伤的年龄。而李光洙每每看着男人不真切的笑着的模样，沉浸在回忆里黯然神伤的人反而是自己这个三十出头的孩子。  
男人还不到那个年龄，明明还有大把的时间去享受。  
“如果再来一次的话……”男人忽然在沉默中轻声开口，“我可能还是会活成这个样子吧。”  
李光洙有些焦躁的磨蹭着方向盘，在看到红灯亮起后踩下了刹车。  
“哥这个样子，我就很喜欢了……”  
话出口后脸红的反正是自己，男人总是不会为这样害臊的话而害羞。  
再转头去看身边的男人时，男人不知为何突然不见了身影。  
李光洙却已经习惯了男人这样毫无踪迹的来去，放下心的叹了口气，整顿好心绪后再次望向前方的红绿灯。  
男人是李光洙爱着的人，李光洙也有信心说男人也是爱着自己的。  
只是从某一天开始，李光洙就再也听不到了，男人的声音，也听不见男人说爱自己了。  
只有自己在不断地在内心重复着，想要向男人一遍又一遍的说“我爱你”，让这个脸皮薄的男人仔仔细细的听着自己的心声。  
他到现在也认为自己还不够成熟。每每看着男人悄无声息的来到自己面前，像一个多年未见的老有一样挂着淡淡的笑意，他还总是会像一个多愁善感的叛逆期中的孩子，不知不觉的就眼眶顿痛。  
如果男人还能听见自己的声音、也还记得自己这个曾笨拙的守护了他许久的笨小孩，他可能还是会继续扮演着任性的孩子的角色，赶在每次他消失在自己怀里之前，对他说上万次的“我爱你”。  
有人说过“我爱你”这句话，说多了就不真了。  
他并不想让自己的爱失真，而是除了这种方法之外，他可能想不到更好的办法去留住男人。  
——多一分一秒也好，能留在自己身边。  
每次向怀里的人喃喃着那声“爱你”是时，他总觉得那好像是自己对自己的某种强调或暗示。  
——告诉自己，李光洙真的很爱很爱金钟国。  
察觉到这点后，他却又不太敢继续说下去了。  
因为他真的在害怕这句话会失真。  
并不是对自己是否真的爱着金钟国没有自信，而是怕自己会忘了自己曾如此掏心挖肺的爱过这个像梦一般来过自己身边的男人。  
想来也是很有趣又很幼稚的想法。他不禁笑了笑，喉头忽然一阵顿痛，就像是什么东西卡在了自己的喉咙里，说不出话、喊不出声。  
他深呼吸一口气，把车子停稳在家的楼下，怀着最小的一丝期待，转头看向分明已经空了的副驾驶座。  
没有人，再怎么想也不会有人。  
李光洙弯起嘴角，自己也不知道原因的笑了，却也没有人会看到他这样牵强的笑容了。  
他把头靠在了方向盘上，又是一声长长的深呼吸，来克制住自己变得发颤的呼吸声，和逐渐紊乱的自己的喘息。  
他的精神疾病比往日更加严重。

#2.  
-风闹-  
又到了秋天，街边的花或者是叶子，都开始枯了，接连的掉落下来，被卷进风里，或是直接回归到了泥土里。  
李光洙忽然想起，金钟国喜欢在秋天赏樱。虽然樱树大多都是春天开花、秋天落叶，可也有些品种是只在寒冷的秋冬才会开花的。  
刚和金钟国在一起的那年，李光洙费了很大劲才找到了一颗秋樱树，就在一个朴素的小区里，小区外的一个公园，立着在寒风里才绽放美丽的那棵树。在秋天的时候，他曾带金钟国来看了这颗樱树开得艳而不俗的粉红色的樱花。  
李光洙并不知道，那棵树金钟国曾看过了很多次、很多次，多到金钟国自己也数不清看过了多少次。  
和一个女孩在一起，曾经在这颗树下过了多少年，金钟国也不再会记起来了。  
金钟国站在风吹下的樱花瓣雨里，怔怔的抬着头，摊开手掌接下了几瓣细小的花瓣。男人看着从头顶降落的这场雨，无言的在眼角挂上了不明显的水光。  
金钟国的发丝被风微微吹乱了，漫天的花瓣里李光洙险些看不清他的模样。  
他不知道他站在这粉红色花瓣雨的中央有多美。  
男人曾站在那棵树下悄悄地伤感过，但那也是很久以前的事了。秋风在李光洙耳旁不停歇的呼啸着，李光洙学着男人的样子，抬着头望着花瓣飘扬的天空，笨拙的伸开了手，让这场温柔的雨倾洒在自己身上。  
像是一场梦一样，男人忽然出现在一旁的樱树下，正在花瓣的遮掩里，偷笑着注视李光洙发呆的样子。  
李光洙脸上一热，在看见男人时心头一紧，无言的酸意在心底深处蔓延起来，他抬起手掌稍微挡住了自己的脸。  
“……什么时候在那里的？”他用指节碰了碰自己有些发烫的眼睑，才察觉到自己方才又不知不觉的挂上了眼泪。  
男人踏步走了出来，踩在了一地的枯叶的花瓣上，脸上挂着不张扬的微笑。  
那样美丽的人，不管是外表还是内心都无可挑剔的那个男人，也许是最后一次出现在他面前了。  
金钟国站在纷飞的花瓣里，隐隐约约的带着笑意，狭长的星目里和往常一样闪着耀眼的光彩，如同他的双眼里灌满了夜空，男人的一切都如此的不真实。  
他感觉男人要走了，是出自内心的某种直觉。  
“不要……”李光洙的嘴唇轻轻颤抖着，发胀的眼眶上颤颤巍巍的挂着的液体也在风中要滑落下来，倔强的停留在眼睑上，“不要走……”  
又是一阵风声，李光洙的视线跟着风吹微微摇晃，生怕男人又会毫无预兆的消失在眼前，他跑上前去，猛地抱住了男人的身体。  
金钟国一惊，久久没缓过神。  
“光洙呀？”  
是男人叫着自己小名的声音，李光洙已经听了成千上万次的这一声他呼唤自己的声音，停留在眼角的液体不知为何忽然逃出了眼眶，停不下来的往下掉落着，一颗颗砸在铺满了枯叶的地面上。  
他把男人宽硕的身体抱得更紧了。  
——是从什么时候开始的呢，只要看着男人，就会有一种想哭的冲动。  
李光洙只知道自己从很久以前开始就不对劲了，大概就是遇见男人之后，自己的脑子、心脏，不管哪里都不如以前那么好使了。  
本来就不太聪明的脑子再一看到男人就会变得一团浆糊，心脏也不听使唤的跳个不停，现在就连眼泪都不知为何的控制不住了。  
大概……是因为自己真的很爱男人吧。  
明明自己在这之前从没有尝试过去爱一个同性，他也很清楚自己究竟有多在意男人。  
“我爱你……”  
就像自己一直想着的那样，如果还能再遇见这个男人，就要奋不顾身的紧紧抱住他，在他耳边说上一万次的“爱你”。  
“不要走……”  
因为我真的很爱你，所以不要再离开我了。  
他心里明白着，自己曾经真心实意的爱过那个美好得像一场梦一样的男人。直到现在也还深爱着男人。  
他却没有说“至死不渝”这句话的勇气。  
他其实很惧怕死亡，谁不怕呢，估计那个看起来很强壮的男人，也曾经害怕的不行吧。  
金钟国被他抱着，被李光洙的举动有些吓到的微微睁大了双眼，耳畔里全是李光洙破碎的告白，一次又一次的告诉他，爱他，不想让他消失。  
“你说啊，”金钟国轻声笑了，那种若有若无的慵懒的笑意，李光洙也听了太多次了，“怎么可能会有人忽然凭空消失呢。”  
又一阵风声大作，把花瓣吹过李光洙的耳际，那个瞬间他什么也听不到，就连怀里的温度似乎都跟着那阵凉风刮走了。  
他缓缓睁开了眼，手臂忽然一松，怀里的人像是化作了淡粉色的花瓣，随着风飘进了秋天的冷空气里，散作一股秋樱色的风消失在自己怀里。  
怎么可能会有人忽然凭空消失呢。李光洙低下着头，看着自己双臂里的空无一物。  
——他的痕迹明明如此清晰。  
金钟国走后的岛屿，和从前一样吹着刺疼皮肤的冷风。  
如果时间重新回到与金钟国相遇的那个中秋，李光洙果然还是会选择对他心动、毫无预兆的拥抱他、告诉他自己想安慰他，让他们曾经在一起的故事重来一遍又一遍。  
可这个世界不会给李光洙那个“如果”，一次都不会。  
他抬起头，高高的望着盘旋后升上天空的花瓣，忽然记起金钟国曾打趣着说过，如果他那样一个健壮的男人喜欢粉色会有多可怕。  
“……会很美的。”  
李光洙痴痴的朝着那阵粉色的风笑了起来，嗓音低沉而沙哑，短短几个字却让他说到失声。没落完的眼泪从他干涩的眼角溢出，盘旋着砸落在地。  
金钟国去的一定是个很美丽的地方，就像这片天空一样干净透明的一个自己去不到的地方。  
而自己只能身处在地面上，远远地看着他一次又一次的消失在自己面前，回到那个属于他的世界里去。  
金钟国去世已经快一年了。

#3.  
-梦曲-  
这座孤岛上不再留有他的任何影子，却还真切的留着他曾留下过的痕迹。  
他走后的生活，变得平静却在某些人的心底深处，留下了巨大的一个心坑。  
李光洙在金钟国走后，认为自己变的越来越奇怪了。  
明明再也不用花费大把的时光消耗在那个病重的老男人身上，不用再为了那个男人操碎了心，也不再存在因为心存挂念而无法好好工作的事。金钟国走了，明明一切都会平静下来的。  
反而他的心里是一股巨大的波涛，久久不停歇的把凶狠的浪打在了他的身体上、和愈发脆弱的心里，每到夜晚都是越来越分明的痛意深入骨髓。  
金钟国在以前对自己说过：就算是我死了，你也要好好活下去。  
李光洙当时迷迷糊糊的答应了他，然后在他真的离自己远去后，在剩下的大半辈子里不断地忏悔自己，自嘲当时放任那个男人孤独的死去的自己。  
那个男人，到最后也是孤身一人。  
没有父母的陪伴、没有兄长的安慰，没有能和他厮守到老的一个美丽动人的女人，只有自己这个像个傻瓜一样的孩子，不懂怎样爱他、也学不会，只是用自己的方法，在有限的时间里一直陪着他而已。  
至少不要再让他感到那么孤单了。  
他死后的日本，不会因为他一个人的离去而发生改变，马不停蹄的朝着未来前进着。  
在这其中只有李光洙不肯向前方迈出一步，一步都不肯。  
公司里的人大概都知道了，李光洙的爱人死了，上上下下的朋友们都来安慰他。那些人中有不少人是真心在安慰，他们说的最多的话就是：节哀吧，忘了他吧。  
李光洙恰恰就是不想忘记他。  
不过他到现在还不太清楚某句话的意思：人死了，就只能活在别人的回忆里了。  
……他并不觉得那个男人已经死了。男人曾经的温柔或许不会允许自己为了男人伤任何心，他至今也相信这，也记得男人最后闭上那双一直都微微发者光亮的眼睛时，是对自己微笑着的，和往常一样，就像他只是暂时入睡了而已。  
那样温柔的男人，怎么可能会让别人因为他的死去而伤心呢。  
李光洙很满意自己这样的想法，忽然歪起嘴角笑了，渐渐笑出了声，在心里佩服着自己能找出一个这么合情合理的理由，来让自己逃避男人已经死了的事实。  
是啊。  
他在一年前就知道了，在一年前他坐在男人的灰白照片面前，和那两个大男人抱在一起哭得像个孩子的时候就知道了，男人不会再回来了。  
至今为止他看到的男人，不过是幻想出来的罢了，只是在他脑内挣扎着的幻想而已。  
金钟国死的那天，李光洙也死了。  
他像个死人的灵魂一般，游荡在街上。曾用酒精麻痹自己，也曾疯了般的去遍了全世界去寻找那个在他心里分明还没死的男人。  
他后来才发现，何止日本或者澳洲，原来整个世界、整个地球，也不过是一座孤岛。  
他记得有个男人曾身在澳洲，做着喜欢的事业，却把金钟国远远地丢在了日本，两个明明相爱的人却在世界里漫无目的的漂流着。  
——李光洙和金钟国也明明是相爱着的人。  
这个实则除了千万种情绪外什么都没有的物质世界，像一叶扁舟，也是漫无目的的漂泊在巨大的宇宙里。它想要去流浪、想去放纵，却被命运缠身，下个辈子、下下辈子，也只能按照原来的航线，无数次的旋转着。  
他在这个宇宙的这头，心爱的人却去了不知何处的另一头。  
——今はまだ想い出にはできない、したくないの。  
时至今日也无法让一切成为回忆、还不想成为回忆。  
一首老歌，熟悉的旋律、悠扬的女声，李光洙曾经很喜欢过的一首歌。他朝着歌声发出的地方望去，在飘落着秋樱的公园长椅上，坐着一个和自己年龄相仿的女人。  
褐色的长发，一层薄薄的刘海，微塌的双眼、高鼻梁和消瘦的脸颊，戴着一副耳机，在风里自由的歌唱着。  
——この雪も、雨も、この夜のことも、嘘じゃない。  
这场雪、这场雨，和这个夜晚，全都不是谎言。  
女人轻轻地拨开了被风吹乱在眼前的刘海，食指和拇指轻绕鬓角边微长的发丝，就像是她的习惯动作一般自然舒适。  
李光洙的视线久久的停在女人身上，沉浸在女人清亮却没来由的悲伤的歌声里。  
——気まぐれでもいい、愛してると、嘘をついて。  
就算反复无常也罢，说你爱我吧，就算说谎也好。  
看不出女人的身材，只看得清女人的腹部有微微隆起，和她左腿裤腿上微妙的塌陷。她坐在风里，响亮的歌声穿透了秋风，毫无修饰的伤感让他的心里一紧，在漫天的花瓣里，他隐隐约约看见女人微微发红的眼眶。  
——今はただ叶えられない夢を見て眠るから。  
现在只让我在这无法实现的梦里沉睡就好。  
“yume……”李光洙无意识的轻声念着歌曲的名字，低沉的自言自语瞬间破碎在风里。  
女人似乎听见了他的呼喊，朝他抬起了头，微微点头示意。  
“下午好。”  
女人的名字叫作梦。  
也是李光洙这辈子唯一深爱着的那个男人做了七年的一场梦。  
“……很悲伤吧，秋樱这种东西。”李光洙坐在了她的身边，喃喃自语般的和她搭上了话。  
女人缓缓放下了一直微微弯起的嘴角，在风里阖上了眼，只露出一丝缝隙的黑色的眼眸里，似乎倒映着傍晚的艳色，却不知为何透露着无法遮掩的伤感。  
“是啊……”女人轻抚她隆起的腹部，轻声叹了口气，“总让人想起一些忘不了的回忆呢。”  
不是回忆，是记忆。  
再何况自己如何神魂颠倒的着迷过、疯狂过，又曾自暴自弃的想要歇斯底里的痛哭过、被伤过，可那都不重要——他想通了，有关男人的一切，终究都要变成一段记忆。  
他们曾经爱过一个人的深刻的记忆。并不需要被忘记，如果忘不了的话，就一直记着吧。  
并不是在自找罪受，反而在他们感到孤独的时候，会成为一种抚慰吧。因为很幸运自己曾经有过那样真诚的爱过别人，那个人也曾真心的爱过自己。  
那个男人——他们深爱过的男人，本来是个很难从一段感情里抽身的传统又悲情的男人。他们应该感到高兴的，这样笨拙单纯的男人会爱上自己。  
“请问……你相信人会死吗？”  
女人对李光洙的提问很感兴趣的笑了，又深思熟虑的抚摸着下巴仔细思考起来。  
“……只要还有人记得那个人，”女人放下了摩挲着下巴的手，把左耳上挂着的耳机摘了下来，递到了李光洙手上，“那个人就不算死了。”  
是啊，这么简单的问题，答案和那句话一模一样。  
李光洙忽然不觉得自己是在逃避他已经死了的事情了，因为自己心里的那个男人明明还真切的活着。  
不是在世界的每个角落里，而是在他心里的每个角落里，像是空气一般充满了自己的身体。  
“李光洙”也是一个世界、一座孤岛，没有开花、也没有悲伤的一座再也无人问津的岛屿，却不是一座荒岛。  
——只是在男人死后再也没人能踏进去了而已。  
“……谢谢你。”  
李光洙忽然喉咙有些发胀，他背过身去，背对着女人咳了两声。在咳嗽的刺激里，震出了不知是不是生理性的落下来的泪水。  
眼睛像是被秋风刮的太干涩了，一直在发着烫。  
他就知道，金钟国明明还没死。老天为什么会让这个根本没有过错、反而还浑身是伤的男人去死呢。  
想着想着，从涨得发痛的眼睑上又划过了一颗温热的液珠，在风里被吹散到脸颊的轮廓上。  
——那样温柔又坚强的男人怎么可能会死呢。

#4.  
-破冰-  
口口声声说着要保护他、守护他，却在死亡面前不得不止步。李光洙并不觉得自己很懦弱，只是奈何自己真的没有办法，把他从死神的手里抢过来。  
那并不是不爱他了。  
而是想让他走得不要那么痛苦，不想再用自己的任性折磨他的温柔了。  
至少他最后是在自己身边的，像以往每日起床时那样，轻抚着自己的指节，在那一贯都温柔到底的脸上，费了力的挂上一个淡淡的笑。  
每到夜晚里忽然响起那个男人的时候，李光洙总会抱怨起上天的不公平。  
男人这一生没做过什么坏事，受伤的却总是男人自己。出身平庸，却活得一点都不平凡，还患上了肺炎，最后早早的结束了生命。  
一年前金钟国的头七后，李光洙在韩国逗留了一段时间。可寻找男人的家庭的踪迹比在澳洲找刘在石还要困难，也许是金钟国刻意隐瞒了关于他家庭的东西吧。  
那个在下颚上留着一层胡渣、带着圆框眼镜的单眼皮的矮个男人，名字叫河东勋，在迟来了半小时后，把那瓶朗姆酒摆在了金钟国的相片面前。  
“下辈子不要得病了，”河东勋朝着男人仍然微笑着的模样，学着他擅长的那个笑僵硬的弯起了嘴角，毫无血色的嘴唇不是出于本意的颤抖着，“你就可以不用戒酒了……”  
他抬头看了一眼声音开始扭曲的河东勋。  
从河东勋的镜片后的双眼里，疯狂的向外倾涌着滚烫的泪水，啪嗒啪嗒的打在地面上，在耳朵听来就像是一场夜里的大雨。  
眼泪沾湿了他短短的睫毛，黏住了眼皮，在无意的低头时落在镜片上，染上一层雾气。  
——为什么自己不哭呢。  
李光洙干咳两声，刻意的去看向金钟国面前的酒瓶反射的刺眼的灯光，使劲眨眨眼，干涩的眼睛里却落不出任何东西。  
也是，我一个大男人为什么要哭哭啼啼的。  
——也是已经哭不出来了。  
河东勋抬起袖口擦了擦眼角剩下的已经掉不下去的液珠，猛地抽泣一声，把痛哭的声音哽咽在喉间，只发出隐隐的呜咽声。  
他坐在了李光洙身边，学着李光洙和刘在石盘起了腿，一屁股落座在了发凉的地板上，装熟的一手揽住了李光洙的腰。  
“我们应该是同道中人吧。”他嘻嘻的笑着，鼻子通红的猛吸了几口空气中弥漫着的香烛和鲜花味道。  
李光洙愣了半拍，朝河东勋缓缓转过了头。  
河东勋的双眼因为方才的哭泣有些红肿，发红的眼睑艰难的弯曲着，朝他展开一个费力的浅笑。  
那副假装坚强的样子很像金钟国。  
“……同道中人？”李光洙从没在金钟国口中听到过这个单词，但也能反应过来河东勋指的是什么，“大概是吧……？”  
河东勋注视了许久李光洙的脸，也许是在观察这个所谓金钟国的爱人的模样，差点看入了神，嘴角僵硬的笑容逐渐收起。  
他并没有收回揽着李光洙的腰的手，甚至歪过头靠在了李光洙的肩膀上，他的身体亲密的贴着李光洙的手臂。  
互相陌生的温度在深夜里毫无预兆的融合在一起。  
河东勋的目光不知飘在哪里，李光洙也只是任他依靠在自己身上，毕竟，他们两个人就像是河东勋说的那样，是所谓的“同道中人”。  
李光洙微微昂起了头，看向整个空间里四处摇曳着的火红的烛光。火光映入眼中的时候并不耀眼，只是一直注视着的话，还是会刺疼了眼睛，在视野里久久的留下一块黑色的光彩。  
他稍稍凑近了从刚才开始就一言不发的刘在石。这个男人好不容易对自己放松了警惕，河东勋来了之后却又沉默了起来，他那份警惕心李光洙并不觉得可怕，反而还有些心疼把自己逼到如此敏感的地步的这个男人。  
“……请不要憋着了，稍微、放过自己一会吧。”  
他低下声音，像是自言自语般的对着刘在石说，眼神却还是固定在摇摇欲坠的火光上。  
李光洙不太擅长安慰别人，更不擅长用韩语来安慰别人，说上那么两句话，是至少不想让其他人在自己眼前摆出一副强装坚强的样子。  
“……毕竟人已经死了，请您也不要再折磨活人了。”  
“请你闭嘴。”一直安静着的男人忽然开口，声音沙哑得让李光洙没听出来那是他的声音，“你以为我会愿意回来吗，是我自己愿意才折磨自己的吗，你不是知道的最清楚的吗！”  
愤怒、绝望，四年来累积成山的愧疚，和总算是崩溃倒塌的脆弱的男人的意志，在男人微颤的句尾终于暴露在了被死亡笼罩的这个地方，暴露在李光洙眼前。  
看到刘在石镜片后那双冷漠的眼睛终于还是没能忍住泪水，李光洙的鼻头一酸，本来还没有的伤感一股脑的涌进大脑里，几乎是生理性的发出一声抽泣。  
“……对不起。”  
他也不知道自己为什么要道歉。反应过来时，他们三个大男人已经搂在一起哭个不停了。  
一个人究竟有多大的影响力呢，恐怕要到他死了之后才会知道吧。  
如果有人为了他的死亡哭得天昏地暗，那是不是就能够说他生前是个超级温柔的大好人了呢。  
李光洙锁上了车门，在小区里走了一段路后，推开了便利店的门。相对于深秋微暖的气流扑上他的双颊，熟悉的紫菜包饭的味道漫入鼻尖，同事头顶上的门铃叮铃响了一声。  
“欢迎光——”河东勋转身的动作僵在了一半，绽放的笑容卡在了脸上，面对突然出现的人摆不出任何一种表情。  
“好久不见了。”李光洙朝他招了招手，为他的反应不由得苦笑出来，“……我就这么可怕吗？”  
河东勋愣了愣，收起笑意尴尬的咳了两声，转身回到了收银台里：“你不这么问我还好，你一问我我才感觉你还真是像个死神啊。”  
“死神啊……”李光洙弯起嘴角附和着河东勋半开玩笑的真话笑了笑，“这么久不见，哥的问候语是不是有点过分了啊。”  
“……大老远的从日本过来，就为了调侃我？”  
李光洙摇了摇手，拖过一把椅子在河东勋面前坐下，高大的身体还需要微微躬起才能与柜台后坐着的河东勋平视。  
“最近不是有个重要的日子吗。我就回来这一趟，过几天就回去了。”  
“重要的日子？”河东勋话出口后身体忽然一顿，脸上露出了惭愧的神情，低沉的嗓音忽然变得结结巴巴的，“啊、是那个……我……”  
李光洙目不转睛的看着有些慌张的他——就像是去年他看着自己那样，心底忽然泛起一股无形的波澜。  
李光洙的手指缓缓抠紧了椅座的边缘，强硬的扯开嘴角笑了：“忘了也没关系的，忘了说不定还是件好事呢。”  
“……对不起。”河东勋忽然的道歉让李光洙想起了去年莫名的朝着刘在石道歉的自己。  
直到这时他才有些理解刘在石当时的心情。  
自己在人前隐瞒住的不为人知的脆弱，在这声道歉里似乎就像是自己忽然被人看穿了一般，似乎那个瞬间可以不用再隐瞒下去了，那是一种让人释怀却又会让孤单和脆弱同时把自己吞没的伤感。  
李光洙猛吸了口气，吸回鼻腔里忽然作痒的微妙的感觉，低着声音不想让河东勋听见自己在颤抖的说了声“没关系”。  
在眼前的柜台上，河东勋忽然堆出了许多的瓶瓶罐罐，他用冰块夹敲了敲其中的一个柱形杯，铁与玻璃的碰撞发出一声脆响，回荡在这间狭小的便利店里。  
“要点什么酒？”河东勋为了转换气氛，熟练地微笑起来，“推荐本店招牌，薄荷白朗姆。”  
李光洙的双耳被那声脆响震得许久没能听清他的声音，于是下意识的笨拙的点了点头，河东勋的双手便在各种瓶身之间忙碌起来。  
薄荷叶、柠檬肉，被碾压出一股醉人的清香，倾倒进入杯中的却是像啤酒一般的浅黄色，掺杂着一两颗柠檬籽降落在杯底，随后又被几片薄荷盖住了颜色，从河东勋手中降下来几块碎冰，乒乓几声滚落下来，砸在玻璃的杯壁上，或者落在下面的冰块上，一阵叮哐的脆响声。  
“……鸡尾酒？”  
河东勋点点头，把手中的碎冰微微揉碎了，细小的冰渣从他的指尖坠落：“和他遇见的时候我就是做这个的，他每次都不喝别的，就爱喝这种水果酒，朗姆喝得最多。”  
李光洙看着冰块和冰渣交融在一起，目光逐渐黯淡下去。  
“可是他把酒戒了。”  
“……我知道，”河东勋轻叹一声，嘴角不知觉的又弯了起来，“所以啊，如果下辈子没有那样的病折磨他的话，也许那哥会是个酒鬼吧，千杯不倒的那种。”  
澄澈的酒精缓缓倾入杯中，温柔的包裹住了坚硬的冰块的棱角，淡黄色的果汁随着冰块微微上浮，融进了透明的液体中，在液面上泛起一小阵浪花。  
“酒鬼……”李光洙盯着还在骚动的液体，跟着河东勋一起笑了出来，“酒鬼啊，那一定很有趣。”  
“是吧，那哥其实挺爱喝酒的？可能和你在一起的时候他已经不能喝了吧，真可惜啊，没能看到他喝酒的样子。”  
“我看到过啦。第一次见他的时候他就是一副喝得不省人事的样子，喝醉的样子真是蠢得可以……”  
“喝醉？那哥竟然会喝醉啊？！啊——我怎么就没看到过，太不公平了——”  
这种气氛是怎么回事呢。  
毫不在意的互相聊着一个去世了许久的男人，两个人也分明清楚对方曾经是如何深爱过那个男人，却还是装作什么事都不是一般的畅聊着，互相炫耀他生前和自己在一起时发生了什么鸡毛蒜皮的小事。  
——甚至把他如何离开自己的场景也毫无顾忌的说出口，明明是再也不想去回忆的最后和他相见的那个场景，在对方面前，却就这样轻描淡写的说了出来。  
“……太无情了，到最后也只知道把我称作弟弟，那个笨蛋。”  
“哥有我惨吗，就那么眼睁睁的看着他闭上眼，然后没了呼吸……机器的声音一直在吵，吵得我想骂人……”  
“是啊，还好我不是你，”河东勋顿了顿，把杯沿贴在发白的下唇上，“……还好。”  
“我都不记得我在他旁边坐了多久……就是一直抓着他的手，医生喊我我也不敢放……”  
“我连哭的时间都没有……光是发呆去了……”  
“倒是让我怎么接受啊……！我到现在都接受不了啊……”李光洙的意识在酒精里越飘越远，那像是枚贯穿了自己心脏的钉子，越碰越疼，疼得就连酒精都无法麻痹，“我和他……本来、本来说好了的……”  
“我要好好活下去，之、之类的……”  
不知不觉间，咸涩的眼泪代替了酒精的辛辣，滑进嘴角、落进酒中，化作酒的一部分。  
“说得好听……说得好听啊……”李光洙垂着头，醉得泛红的脸颊一阵阵的发青，“那个笨蛋哥到底是想让我怎么活下去啊……”  
就算是把那枚钉子一口气拔出来，也只会落得血肉模糊的下场。  
再等一个一年，或者三年五年，十年二十年，就算再怎么等它愈合，伤疤却还是会痛。  
河东勋心里清楚，恐怕自己是付出了最少在爱着那个男人的人。  
所以能在一年前的那个夜晚最轻易放下自己放声大哭的人是自己，能在一年时间里差点忘了他的祭日的人也是自己，在看着李光洙哭得像个孩子一样时却一时间难以体会到那种心情的人，还是自己。  
人死了，我在意他，所以我想哭就哭。  
再简单不过的解释，在李光洙和刘在石身上却行不通。  
有很多很多原因，各种各样的因素，和他们本身与河东勋不一样的复杂的个性混杂在一起，才不敢轻易掉泪，也不敢堂堂正正的说什么想哭就哭。  
那声“同道中人”，让李光洙就那么轻易的丢下了面子，把赤裸裸的那一面剥开了给河东勋看，然后在醉意里发泄他压抑了将近一年的徒有悲伤。  
他静静地看着李光洙仍然压抑的发泄，直到更深的夜晚。

#5.  
-吉他-  
“社长，有人找您。”  
正在办公桌上午休的刘在石微微睁开了双眼，微皱起眉，揉了揉太阳穴：“有预约吗。”  
“没有，不过他似乎很想见您，说他可以一直等下去。”  
“……名字。”  
“李光洙，日本东江会社的干部。”  
刘在石的身体一震，他挪开了揉着太阳穴的手扶正了眼镜，定睛看向门口的秘书：“让他去三楼的会客室等着，我一会就过去。”  
男人去世后，刘在石回到了韩国工作。也许是在韩国再也不会有压力了，又或许是出于一种想要赎罪的心理，他从澳大利亚搬了回来。  
他从很久以前就那么想——总有一天会回去的。  
——总有一天会回去见他的。  
那种侥幸到最后却变成了死神的玩笑话，他最后还是回去了。  
刘在石反手关上了门，缓缓走近了沙发，笔挺着一身黑色的正装，面对李光洙坐了下来。  
“从日本过来找我是出了什么事吗。”  
“不是专程过来的，不要自我意识过剩啊。”李光洙开玩笑的笑了笑，在沙发上坐正了身体，手臂碰到一旁放着的吉他包，一声空心的弦乐不和谐音忽然的响起。  
“……吉他？”刘在石眉头微微锁起，锐利的眼神却有所和缓。  
李光洙把吉他从包里拿了出来，笨手笨脚的靠在腿上，刻意的朝着刘在石笑得灿烂，挤出了眼角细细的纹路：“嗯，我是来给您唱歌的。”  
“左右反了，是左手按弦。”  
李光洙一愣，这才红着脸慢慢悠悠的把左右反了过来：“啊哈，我就说怎么有点不对劲……”  
刘在石叹了口气，放松下来的把背靠在了沙发后背上：“你来这里就为了给我唱歌？你最好给我唱得好听一点，我耳朵很挑的。至少不能让我就这么浪费了午睡的时间。”  
李光洙瞥了一眼双手叉在胸前、翘着腿的刘在石，一副威风堂堂的样子，心里忽然没了底，左手一阵慌张的不知道该摁哪里。  
“我是自学的，可能比较生疏……”李光洙小心翼翼的解释了一番，刘在石并没有为之所动的挑了挑眉示意他快点开始，李光洙在心底抱怨了一声后只能开始，“那个，我唱得肯定也不如钟国哥那么好听……”  
“快点，我要回去睡了。”刘在石不耐烦的催促了一声，昂起头靠在沙发上微阖双眼。  
对“金钟国”这个名字也毫无反应的这个男人，李光洙却很明白他并不是忘了这个名字，只是在听到这个名字时强装没事人而已。  
从三年前第一次见到刘在石开始，李光洙就多少意识到了，这个男人和金钟国很像。  
干练的外表、隐忍的性格，什么事情都喜欢自己一个人扛的不顾后果，和不符合这些老男人强壮外表的细腻和脆弱，也许还有些想要依赖别人的娇气。  
——他一定很累吧。  
不像河东勋那样可以大大咧咧的生活，也不像自己这样成天毫无顾虑的孩子气。背负着整个公司，在人前摆出一副拒人千里的面孔，随时紧绷着神经，就连悲伤的时间都没有。  
李光洙大概能想的到，这个男人在离开金钟国之前，肯定也是个和金钟国很相似的温柔的男人。  
——Wherever you go, whatever you do,I will be right here waiting for you.  
“停，”刘在石睁开了双眼，解开了交叉在胸前的双手，似乎是为了掩饰什么情感般，不自然的忽然端起了茶水抿了一口，“还真是唱得真不怎么样啊。”  
李光洙把嘴唇瘪在了下巴上做了个鬼脸：“都说过了我唱得不如……”  
“可以了，没有其他事的话我就先回去了。”刘在石不耐烦的起身，打断了李光洙的话和即将出口的那个名字，“也请你快回吧，公司里有几高管不是很喜欢日本，被发现了的话我会很困扰……”  
李光洙把口袋里的手表放在了桌上，金属和桌面接触发出一声咔哒的响声，随即他又把吉他收拾好了，同样放在了桌上。  
“……你这是在干什么。”  
李光洙抬起头，朝刘在石叹了口气，自然的在吐气的末尾挂上一个笑意：“物归原主。”  
刘在石怎么可能不认识那块表。  
李光洙也站起了身，修长的身体缓缓展开，几步走近了门口：“……这不是该保留在我身边的东西。”  
刘在石怔在桌前，久久的看着那块已经停止运行的表，嘴唇半开着，却没蹦出来任何一个字。  
直到李光洙打开了门准备离开的时候，刘在石轻声唤住了他。  
“还有什么事吗？”李光洙转过身去，看着刘在石僵硬的背影。  
两个人之间沉默了许久，那块表的秒针却一步都没走。  
“……谢谢。”  
沙哑、低沉，又别扭，不明显的颤抖着。李光洙曾在去年也听到过他这样的声音。  
“不客气。”他关上了门，用手掌又推了推门确定自己关紧了，才慢慢踏出脚步离开了会客室。  
——他可不想再看到刘在石闷声下气的哭出来的样子。  
他记得金钟国和自己说过，那首歌是他和刘在石第一次遇见时唱的歌。他也不是不记得提起这件事情的时候，金钟国神情上的怀念和淡然的伤感。  
那块表只是一块普通的表，质量也并不好，不是什么名表，只是长得比较好看而已。两个人在酒吧旁小商场的手表店里随随便便就买了一对，李光洙却注意到了，就是那块表，刘在石竟戴到了现在。  
又是一个不愿意忘记过去的傻子，和自己一样。  
那是金钟国留给刘在石的最后一份挽留，即使是对于李光洙，他也毫不顾忌的说过这件事，并曾为他戴上了款式相近的腕表，然而李光洙没能带多久就粗心的把表给丢了。  
刘在石缓缓蹲下了身子，探出手拿起了那块表，凑到眼前细细的端详起来。  
已经习惯了露出冰冷的视线的双眼，微微弯起了弧度，眼里结成的霜在怀念感涌上大脑的瞬间，被那份热得诡异的热度融化成水，盛在他的眼里。  
就当是那块表上还留有那个男人的温度——他一次又一次的抚摸表的表盘、表带，像曾经抚摸过男人那般温柔小心。  
如果还能触碰到他的话——  
如果还能……  
当他意识到自己是在后悔的时候，他就已经完全的输给自己了。  
完全输给自己的厚脸皮了。  
李光洙有意无意的说出那个名字也好、故意要唱那首歌也罢，直到直面那个男人的遗物时，自己还在一如既往的侥幸着，不断地臆想着一切所谓的“如果”。  
他不像李光洙那样可以对着幻觉自言自语“我爱你”，甚至他忙得连幻觉都看不见。  
就算男人还活着，恐怕他也说不出口那句“我爱你”、“我喜欢你”，他就是这样厚脸皮的一个男人，连敢言爱的勇气都没有，还厚着脸皮的和他同居又抛弃他、厚着脸皮的去了头七的夜晚祭奠他，和他做尽了一切关于爱人的事情，却从没有告诉过他一声“爱他”。  
刘在石扯开一个笑，却忽然咳出声来。  
该怎么夸奖李光洙这个人呢。  
虽然还只是个孩子，却尽心尽力的爱着那个男人，性格虽然笨了一些，但比起自己不知心细了多少。  
如果没有他去年忽然来的那通电话，也许自己还活在澳大利亚那座巨大的监狱里吧。  
如果他今天没有来送这块表和这把吉他回来，也许自己不会像现在这样莫名笑出来吧。  
李光洙很像金钟国，各种方面都很像。  
细腻又胆大，像个恶童却又十分靠得住，不管是语气还是神情，爱好还是取向，不知不觉都和金钟国相差无几——除了李光洙内心的直率和强大，那也许是金钟国没有的东西。  
……那也是金钟国唯一的弱点。  
“……谢谢。”  
他低声对着表喃喃自语着，镜片上忽然沾上了什么东西，让他看不清眼前的事物。  
“谢谢。”

#6.  
-秒针-  
李光洙开了房门的锁，打开了玄关的灯，顺手打开了一旁的鞋柜，拿出两双拖鞋。  
“我的鞋可能有点大，要委屈您穿一下我妹妹的鞋子了。”  
“没关系。”刘在石应了一声，脱下了皮鞋，踩进李光洙放在地上的小号脱鞋，“你妹妹也在韩国吗。”  
“今年年初嫁过来的，不常来我这。”李光洙也换上了鞋，边往里走着边开了客厅的灯，“怎么了，最近突然对我这么感兴趣。”  
刘在石不在意李光洙有些爱美的调侃，别过头去扯开了话题：“让你跟日本公司那边谈的事怎么样了。”  
这次的问题又没有得到回答，李光洙却不感到泄气：“正在谈。人家只是小公司，忽然被您这家跨国大企业邀请，整个公司都兴奋得上蹿下跳的。”  
刘在石跟在李光洙背后，一声不吭的进了客厅，在李光洙身边坐下在沙发上。  
为了一个男人互相警惕过、试探过，到后来狼狈的搭着肩膀一起哭过又互相同情过，该属于哪个人的东西都归还到哪个人的手上，男人们的关系却不是就此结束。  
肩头就是另一个男人的陌生的温度，互相都不甚了解的温度不知何时靠的如此之近，逐渐小心又暧昧的缩短着的男人们之间的距离，到最后总像是隔着一面纸墙。  
安静下来的客厅没有多余的声音。窗外的风声、窗户的摇晃声、李光洙整理文件的哗啦响声，覆盖住了秒针咔哒走动的声音。  
上一次和一个男人独处时什么时候呢。两个人在内心不由得想到了同一个问题。  
转念一想，又发现上次和男人独处也是和对方在一起，就又没有再想下去了。  
在死亡的阴影里受了伤，只是想拉个同伴一起在这片冰冷的死水里挣扎而已。不想一个人、不愿意一个人孤单的为了一个不再存在的男人弄得遍体鳞伤。  
刘在石很羡慕李光洙，李光洙也很敬仰刘在石。  
说白了，更多的是同情，在互相都不知道对方是怎么想自己的情况下，不约而同的同情着眼前这个弱小的男人。  
刘在石默然的看着李光洙整理完文件后又打开电脑忙了起来，不知道他还要忙多久，干脆不等那所谓的时机，把口袋里塞着的盒子扔到了他的面前。  
李光洙吓了一跳的接住了盒子。盒子是酒红色的，看起来像是什么首饰的包装盒。  
“……这是？”  
刘在石别过头，忽然假装忙碌的掏出手机看起邮箱，忽然嘴唇有些发干的探出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇：“送给你了。”  
李光洙狐疑的看了一眼像是做了什么亏心事般别过头去的刘在石，才犹豫着掰开了盒子。  
从缝隙里传出来细微的咔哒的声响——  
是那块表。  
李光洙有些讶异的转过头去看刘在石半藏在白衬衫袖口里的手腕，他的手腕上还戴着那块表。  
“……这是钟国哥的那块？”他实在是无法理解刘在石的意思，声音不知觉的拔高一度，“为什么给我？”  
刘在石的镜片上映着手机屏幕的白光，光幕下他的双眼看不清颜色。  
“既然要纪念，还不如交给你。”他镜片上反射着的光彩忽然停驻在某个页面上，那双眼睛透过白光，似乎在盯着李光洙的脸，“……你也因为他受太多苦了。”  
李光洙一时无言，轻手把表从盒子里取了出来，放在手上仔细的端详它的模样，它表面上的每个磨痕和印记。  
就似乎那上面还留有那个男人的温度一般。  
刘在石偷摸的观察着李光洙看着表的神色越来越柔和，不禁想到那天看着表发呆的自己，估计也是这副模样吧。  
李光洙察觉到自己想的没错，男人根本就没死。  
只是去了一个很远的地方而已，他的所有痕迹都还确实的留在这个世界上，也清晰的留在自己的脑海的每个角落里。  
或许男人不希望自己跟着他去死也是这个原因吧。如果自己也死了，还有谁能证明男人活过呢，这么一想，李光洙忽然开始理解“死人要活在活人的记忆里”那句话了。  
他自己也没发觉自己唇角挂上的笑意，只是看着秒针在不停地转着圈走动，不知为何的似乎能感受到自己的心脏在跳动，千真万确的感受到自己活着。  
最近的生活开始忙碌，在压力之中他也很少再看见关于男人的幻觉了，也许正是因为他已经清楚了，男人其实还活着，活在这个世界里、这个城市里，活在每个自己能去到的地方，活在周围的空气里。  
金钟国死后，李光洙也死了，他活得越来越像那个死去的男人。  
他原有的天真和孩子气快要消失殆尽，从前的顽固和硬撑到底的强大也被那个男人的温柔摧毁的一干二净。  
剩下的就只有关于那个男人的温柔与脆弱了。  
每个行为举止和一颦一簇，都在逐渐成为那个男人的模样，那似乎能让他感觉男人还在自己身边，和从前一样悄无声息的感染着自己。  
“……喂，你盯得太久了，”刘在石轻叹了声，敲了敲李光洙的背，“别看入迷了，至少跟我说些什么吧。”  
李光洙愣愣的从表上撤离了视线，眼神茫然的看向刘在石。  
“啊……谢谢您。”  
刘在石以为李光洙差点就要对着那块表说出“我爱你”这种话了。  
青年眼里是他从未见过的义无反顾的深情。也许这份情感在很久以后，很长的一段时间，都会在这个青年的内心里顽固的活着吧。  
他沉下视线，心思却不在手机上。  
他有些庆幸，那个男人的最后的那段时间，是和这个青年在一起，而不是和自己。  
他没有那样的自信，能让男人走得足够安心而足够幸福，能让男人过了这笑话般的一生后，在离开的时候不那么孤单。  
——浓烈的自卑感。  
口是心非的自己的这具身体和这张嘴，和薄着脸皮什么都不肯说的自己这份说不上善恶的个性，还有到最后都在力不从心的眼泪。  
不是自己无情，也许是太看重自己的自尊吧。  
他抬起一边腿，放在了沙发上，身体悄然贴近李光洙的手臂。  
“还没做好吗。”  
低沉而沙哑的中年人的声线，和半冷不热的气息，悄声散开在李光洙的肩窝里，碰到皮肤、传入耳廓。  
中年男性身上淡淡的烟草味、或者是类似香水的清香，在温热的空间里逐渐扩散在鼻腔。他声音里的沙哑像极了过去那个男人低沉时的声线，陌生又熟悉的声音震动着李光洙的鼓膜，牵扯到了内心深处的那枚钉子。  
——好想他。  
就连那种清香的味道也很像他，也许和那块表一样，是他们曾经用过的情侣款吧。  
那个男人在过去不曾遇见自己的那段时间里，曾深爱着自己身旁的这个男人的那段时间，也许也曾在这个男人身上留下过他爱过这个男人的痕迹。  
“……马上就好了，请等一下。”  
——果然，就连语气也很像。  
干练而正经的语气，不拖沓半个音节，例行公事的时候的语气。在撒娇的时候却也会像那个男人一样向下瘪嘴露出一副丑样，偶尔上升的句尾也是，不管是言行还是举止，都很像他。  
也许比起自己来说，李光洙其实更要亲密那个男人吧，所以才会那么像他。  
谁都没发现自己其实也不知不觉中活得像那个死人了。  
——就连长相……也有几分相似。  
刘在石觉得自己大概是疯了，但他却确实在李光洙侧颜里看见了那个男人生前的模样。  
就像是他第一次与男人相见时，男人脸上的稚嫩和稍显不成熟的沉静，就连无意识间勾起的笑意、他嘴角稍稍勾起的弧度，就像是复制到了眼前这个人脸上一般。  
刘在石忽然想到，如果自己是那个男人的话，也许是巴不得早些遇见像李光洙这样的人吧。  
不管从哪个方面来看，李光洙确实要更让他喜欢一些吧，刘在石有些理解了，为什么那个男人最后会爱上自己眼前这个青年。  
青年身上贯彻的温柔给刘在石一种那个男人还活着的错觉。  
“差不多了，那我们就开始谈——”  
李光洙转过头来，入眼的是刘在石从未在他面前展露过的柔和而脆弱的一面。  
神情虽然还是和先前一样冷冰冰的，却不像从前那样僵硬。  
透过镜片看不太清他的眼神，越是想看清却越是模糊，所以李光洙从来不喜欢在那个男人面前戴眼镜。  
这种已经成熟得很沉稳的大叔们究竟是为什么总是露出这么脆弱的神色呢。李光洙弄不太懂，也完全没有考虑到是因为自己的原因。  
越是表面上看起来平静的人，就越是容易脆弱啊。  
——就连这点也很像他。  
沉默着看着对方深不见底的双眼，连眨眼的频率也慢了下来。  
温热的呼吸从半张的唇间交替着吐出又吸入，陌生却莫名熟悉的气息温度在男人们之间的那扇纸墙边缘互相交换着，被吸入身体深处。  
——也许……他还活着。  
在燥热的气氛里顺势眯起了镜片下的双眼，神使鬼差的触碰对方的嘴唇，意料之外并不抗拒的熟悉的温度透过唇上薄薄的一层皮肤透入身体。  
莫名其妙的对视、没有来由的亲吻，躁动不安的亲热里乱了气息，久违的被另一个男人的唾液充斥了口腔。  
刘在石感觉到自己后脑的发丝被他轻轻揪住，摁住了自己的脑袋强行的用舌尖侵入进来，刘在石的身体轻颤，抬起手猛地推开了李光洙的肩膀。  
散乱的发丝、泛红的双颊、紊乱的喘息，和不知往何处逃避的视线，已经浸满了水雾。  
“……你疯了。”他稳住了气息，推开李光洙的双手却缓缓收起了力气。  
就算是亲吻的方式也很像他，刘在石怀疑真的疯了的人是不是自己。  
李光洙渐渐松开了摁着刘在石后脑的手，微阖的双眼带着些疲惫的看着刘在石的脸。  
秒针在两个人的手腕上咔哒走了几步，数秒的安静后，他的指尖轻触到了刘在石衬衫的衣摆，闭上眼去触碰的瞬间，他似乎能感受到那个男人生前小腹上紧实的皮肤和肌肉的触感。  
“你……够了。”  
“……对不起，”李光洙压下身体，他的重量让刘在石逐渐后倾着身体，他似笑非笑的吐息一声，纤长的手指拨开了刘在石衬衫下摆的第一颗纽扣，“请您……就当我是疯了吧。”  
……那样恭敬却有些令人听着有些违和的敬语，他在很多年前似乎也听到那个男人这样对自己说过。  
直到两具身体的温度完全相融在一起，其实他们都已经不记得对方是谁了。  
——是他吧？  
——是他还活着吧……  
只是那场灾难里的幸存者们把自己当做是受害者一般互相发泄着成为了慰藉罢了。  
手腕上秒针走动着的声音也逐渐融合在一起。

#7.  
-风铃-  
那是他第一次踏上日本这座岛，也许也是最后一次。  
日本的空气和韩国或是澳大利亚都不一样，没有沉闷、没有阴郁，植物的香气和都市的宁静让刘在石不太适应，却倒也不觉得有多么神清气爽。  
他是来看那个男人的，来见那个男人最后一面。  
“我们刚到，哥你就别担心了。”李光洙在自己身前低声通着电话，大概是在向河东勋报个平安，“好的……会帮哥传送到的，放心好了。”  
河东勋没有跟来，只是让他们帮忙带声话。听到他们要去日本一趟的时候，他也只是毫不意外的笑了笑，然后拍着熟睡的女儿的背，轻声说他不去了。  
李光洙看着他怀里睡着的孩子，鼻头忽然一酸。  
如果那个男人还在的话，差不多也该妥协自己，一起领养个孩子了吧。  
李光洙点了点头，转身走出了便利店。他不禁有些羡慕能从那个男人的过去里脱出身的河东勋，却不知道河东勋比自己多花了六年的时间去淡忘关于那个男人的事情。  
当他带着刘在石又一次回到那个小区楼下的那颗秋樱树面前时，女人正拄着一支拐杖，站在树下无言的沐浴着一场樱花雨。  
她久久的昂着视线望向天空的方向——似乎再睁大些眼就能看到天空那端一般。  
“……宥美小姐。”  
她对于韩语没能反应过来，还是望着遥远的天际。风吹开她鬓角边的发丝，露出她戴在耳里的耳机。  
“宥美小姐。”  
李光洙又用日语唤了她一声，韩宥美这才转过头来，缓缓摘下了耳机。  
她抬手摁住了被吹散开的刘海，眯起双眼朝他们微微一笑。  
“……你们来了啊，”花瓣里有些看不清她的身影和面容，只听得见她温和的嗓音透过风声传来，伴随着淡淡的感伤一同随风袭来，“我等你们等了很久了。”  
李光洙点点头，视线不自主的往下落去，降落在女人空荡的左腿裤脚上。  
女人和他第一次见她时一样淡淡地笑着，却也不难看出她神情里藏的并不深的黯然神伤。大概是因为时节的原因，最近他的身边一直都是这样的气氛。  
不像是秋天，比秋天更冷，却又总是心头发热的让他发悚。  
事到如今还有谁会记得呢，女人究竟是如何失去那条作为舞蹈家珍贵的左腿的，酒吧里的混混是怎样放弃那份挚爱的工作的，刘在石为什么要去澳大利亚，自己又为什么会像如此这般流浪在整个世界里。  
能记得的人除了每个人自己之外，不会再有别人了。  
“打扰了。”李光洙小声朝简陋的屋内用日语打了声招呼，刘在石跟在他后面，堂皇着口齿不清的学着他的发音跟着说了一遍。  
“请坐，茶已经准备好了。”她微笑着把远道而来的男人们安置在有些老旧了的沙发上，忽的抬起了视线，视野的对面朝着窗子，远远的看见了早晨初升的太阳。  
过去也曾有人和她一起看过这样的景色，那是她第一次也是最后一次，和一个男人紧紧地拥抱着，在这间简陋的屋子里发着呆、看着天空。  
这里就是那个男人曾经生活过的地方。  
“宥美呐，今天怎么这么早就出去——”  
卧室的门忽然打开，从里面推门走出来的男人低着嗓子，在秋天里穿着一身深红色的针织毛衣，揉着染得栗黄色的卷发，嗓音里满是早起的疲惫和倦意。  
李光洙下意识的转头看过去，视线在碰见男人的瞬间，他的眼角微微抽搐了一下，目光久久的停留在男人身上。  
男人的身型很强壮，发色也是和谁相似的栗黄色，单眼皮、高鼻梁，只是皮肤比较白皙、声音更要低沉。  
——女人到最后还是没能忘记那个男人。  
即使是作为即将出世的孩子的母亲，她选择的相依一辈子的男人也和那个男人十分地相似。  
他看向女人的时候，她就像是被看穿了心事一般的抿起了没有血色的嘴唇，缓缓低下头去。  
“哦……是客人吗？”  
李光洙眼前的景象猛地晃了晃，男人微笑起来的样子让他忽然的眼睛发酸。  
“……是的，打扰您了。”  
女人牵强的笑了：“这位是我的丈夫，浅野纤江。”  
一开始他并不知道那个在树下歌唱的人就是曾和那个男人相爱过的女人。  
遇见她的那天正好是十五年前男人离开她的那一天，像是命运牵引，他们偶然的在树底下想着同一个人、同一件事，恰好遇见了对方。  
“请问……你相信人会死吗？”  
那句话出口后，沉重的压迫感忽然压住了喉咙，关于那个失去了的男人的记忆，在瞬间全部涌入脑海。  
他的名字，他曾经一个音一个音的教给自己的那个很帅气的名字。  
“我喜欢的人的名字叫金钟国……”李光洙也不知道为何，当时就在女人身边自己喃喃自语起来，“很帅的名字吧，他是个韩国人。”  
这一辈子都不想忘记的那个名字，现在正刻在某块冰冷的石碑上。  
“但他以前在日本生活过……所以啊，其实韩文说的也并不是那么好。”  
然后他后来和自己一起又回到了日本——在一起生活着，每天每天的重复着同样的事情，亲吻他、拥抱他、别扭着告诉他爱他。  
“……去年，”他的话忽然顿了顿，心脏里的钉子挣扎着转动起来，翻开了猩红的伤口，，一股刺痛疼的他眼睑抽搐，“他去世了。”  
自言自语在这里停顿了许久，沉默的时间被他用来强忍住了眼眶里打转的液体，他深吸一口气，强装镇定的叹出了气，望向树下还在飞舞的樱花。  
不知道接下来还要说些什么，他用牙关轻轻拨弄着嘴唇上干枯的死皮。  
“……我真的很喜欢他。”  
女人静静的听着，低低的垂着头，一言不发。  
“也很爱他……很爱很爱。”  
没有温度的眼泪从眼角缓缓淌落。  
“但……他还没听够我说这句话呢。”  
直到自己哭够了，留下了满脸泪痕，笨拙的抹干净了狼狈的脸离开长椅后，女人还久久的坐在原处。  
她并不知道金钟国已经死了。  
直到看不见李光洙的身影，她叹了口气，取下了耳机，缓缓把脸埋在手心里。  
嘴角不知为何忽然破裂开一个残破的笑意，她的身体微微颤抖起来。  
不知何时手心里已经浸湿了一片，像是积起了一洼水，盛不住的水流透过纤细的五指，打在左腿的假肢上。  
——终于可以不用再等他了。  
再之后遇见的时候，也是在那颗树下，她带着一册相薄，静坐在长椅上等待着什么人。  
那册相簿里是那个男人生前的模样——那个男人年轻时的模样。  
比起初遇他时还要更稚嫩的脸庞和体格，青涩又血气方刚的模样似乎和记忆里的那个男人很不一样，却又能想象出他以前是个什么样的男人。即使外表再不一样，李光洙却还是看得出，那双细长的眼睛里自然流露的温柔。  
就连他在离开前的最后一秒也对自己温柔的笑着。  
一阵冷风从窗缝里吹进来，绕过了镜片刺疼了双眼，刘在石听见耳边一声铃声叮铃，随着是玻璃在窗架上哐当晃动起来的声音。  
“那个……站在窗边会着凉的，”浅野犹豫着朝在窗边发着呆的刘在石轻声提醒，“现在已经是深秋了，风也挺凉的。”  
刘在石转动着瞳孔，瞥见了窗上挂着的已经有些发锈的风铃，目光缓缓向后转去，却只是在浅野身上短暂的停留，逃避似的看向李光洙。  
“他是韩国人，听不懂日文。”李光洙有些抱歉的笑了笑，“这位总是这样板着脸不拘言笑的，不要吓到你就好了。”  
浅野并不觉得刘在石看向自己时冷冰冰的脸色会吓到自己。  
可能是那个人已经习惯摆出那样的表情了，但那对镜片后藏着的色彩，却远远不止他脸上所表达的那么多。  
——那种眼神给他一直他们俩以前认识的错觉。  
刘在石和李光洙一样，光是看到浅野，莫名的怀念感就已经把他的视线融化的足够温柔了。  
“这个风铃……都旧了。”刘在石探出手，手指轻轻握住了风铃管，在室内响个不停的叮铃声戛然而止。  
“他说，那个风铃都旧了，为什么还挂在那里……”  
女人折起了拐杖，在浅野的搀扶下缓缓坐了下来，白皙的脸上露出一丝释怀的笑意：“我想在石先生也能懂的。那个啊，是用来祭奠的声音。”  
刘在石稍微一惊，五指缓缓松开了风铃管，在手掌里相互碰撞的金属管再次演奏起那杯女人称作祭奠的乐曲。  
“……我结婚的那天晚上，就把它挂上去了，”她轻笑着，十指放在隆起的小腹上，有些慌乱的缠在一起，“但我啊……还是在等他。”  
“……一直在等，我总觉得他总有一天会回来的。”  
“宥美小姐……？”  
从女人幽深的眼眸里又轰轰烈烈的打起了雷鸣，银色的水光像是闪电，猝不及防的闪现在她的双目的夜空里。  
渗入了冬天的凉意的秋风再次到访，吹响了铃声，把女人像个孩子般的呜咽声淹没。  
当她还是个孩子的时候的那些秋天……  
“不过现在不用再等下去了，”她深吸了口气，沉静的声线微微颤抖，“……谢谢你们。”  
所有声音褪去，就连呼吸声也难以听见。  
只有风铃在叮铃作响。

#8.  
-车鸣-  
在离那个小区三站远的地方，有个十字路口。  
据说以前这里只有三条路是通的，也没有装红绿灯，也远远不及现在这么繁华。  
十几年前这附近有个公寓，在被查出来是某个跨国的犯罪组织的跟据点之一后，便被政府摧毁了，新建了一座写字楼。  
李光洙和刘在石并肩走着，脚步最后停在了朝东南方向的那条路上。  
穿着一身黑衣的男子们像是从地狱里来的使者，纷纷从手上放下了一束白菊，让花茎轻轻落在人行道的马路牙上。  
十几年前在这里死去的那个男人，连块墓碑都没有留下，就连唯一能记得他的男人也不在这个世上了。  
“……走吧，”刘在石敲了敲李光洙坚硬的肩膀，脚步缓缓向后偏移，“别瞎想了。”  
李光洙驼着他原来挺直的背，大脑放空的看了许久那两束白色的花束，慢半拍的点了点头。  
一辆辆车从耳边呼啸而去，有些鸣着喇叭、有些引擎声巨大、有些开着车窗放着重金属的音乐，一股脑的搅作一起光如行人的耳中。  
——啊，对了，他生前喜欢白色的菊花……  
——奇怪吧？他都那么大个男人了，作为黑社会老大竟然喜欢这种花？  
记忆中男人的神色忽然一暗。  
——如果，我只是说如果，光洙呀……  
——如果哪天我死了……替我帮他送朵花吧。  
李光洙当时只是沉默着瞪着又开始说死亡这件事的爱人佯装生气。  
——我实在没勇气厚着脸皮亲自去见他……

#9.  
-嘀嗒-  
那个黎明时男人的微笑比任何时候都要动人。  
李光洙的幻觉消失的差不多了，多半是已经开始接受他已经不会再回来的这件事了。  
但在梦里他还是会找来，整整四年和他在一起的记忆都会像海浪般一波又一波的袭来，让梦里的自己就像是被海水灌满了口鼻、肺部，无法呼吸。  
想要再想起关于男人的事情，再怎么伸出手却只能抓住海浪的纹路。  
他和刘在石一起回了韩国，把那串风铃也带了回来。  
“想好了吗，真的要和我们这个小公司合作？”李光洙在飞机上两个人持续的沉默中先开了口。  
在一旁闭着眼睛休息的人缓缓打开了双眼，又翻了个身背对李光洙。  
“你决定不了的话，我马上就可以收手。”  
“呜哇，好冷淡……”李光洙下意识的用日语感叹了一声刘在石的口是心非。  
“别以为我听不懂。”  
李光洙嘿嘿傻笑了两声，脸上不知为何有些发热。  
两个人之间重归沉默，暧昧的气氛在深夜的航班里越发酵越明显。  
“那个……在石先生，”李光洙咳了两声，又一次把快要睡着的刘在石唤醒，句子里虽然仍然是刚见面时的恭敬，语气里的生疏不知何时已然消失殆尽，“我们……还是不要继续下去了。”  
不要再继续互相欺骗下去了。  
“之前发生过的事，是我不对，对不起。请您忘记吧。”  
说实话哪一方的愧疚感更多，两个人互相不闻不问，也无法得知，更无法知晓身旁这个男人真正的心情。  
“——嗯。”  
长久的沉默后刘在石低声用鼻腔闷出了一声回应。  
“你不说我也打算那样做的。”  
说出那句话的瞬间刘在石才发现自己已经彻底的输了。从一开始就是，先犯傻的人是自己，自那之后不停的缠着李光洙，在说要结束的时候忽然不舍的人是自己。  
他真的对李光洙动心了。  
他把五指掐进身上盖着的毛毯里，紧闭上双眼等待睡意把自己这迟到了太久的愚蠢的青春期带走。  
再次踏上韩国的土地时，已经是凌晨了，天色灰得几乎要迎来第二天的黎明。  
——从那天过后，正好过了一年。  
去年的今天的黎明很漂亮，今年的晨霞肯定也会很美的。  
皮鞋踏上阶梯的啪嗒声透过记忆，与现实重叠在一起，男人们走着熟悉的路线，往路的深处走去。  
远远的，李光洙听见了隐约的声音。像是一场小雨、像是露水归土，滴答滴答的落在了地面上。  
那种声音他去年也听到过。河东勋在自己面前，没忍住泪水哭出来的时候，那是泪水砸落在地面上的声音。  
——光洙呀。  
他曾在这种声音里听见过男人虚弱着甘甜的嗓音轻声呼唤自己。  
那是滴液瓶里的药水滴落进输送管里的声音。  
那个黎明里的男人刚醒过来，看着一直守在身边的自己，抬起手来轻抚上自己的手背，微眯着双眼朝自己笑了。  
嘀嗒。  
——没睡吗，怎么脸色这么差……  
嘀嗒。  
——我倒是困得不得了啊……你年轻人就是有优势。  
说着他就笑了，李光洙看着他还能笑，也就扯开嘴角跟着笑了。  
男人一头漂亮的栗黄色的头发被剃了，光秃秃的头上戴上了白色的网罩，他的五官还是那样精致，看着自己的眼神还是一如既往的温柔。  
似乎一切都没有变，只是他一直躺在床上而已。  
——你还记得在石哥吧……？他以前也喜欢熬夜，每次熬了夜和你现在的脸色差不多……  
嘀嗒。  
——以后我就照顾不了那个大叔了啊……不对，我也早就是个大叔了……  
“不要、”刚开口时自己的声音哑的吓人，被他抚摸的手颤抖着轻轻握住了他干燥的手，“不要再说话了……求你……”  
——哦，都不对我说敬语了……  
嘀嗒。  
——算了，你就这一次能这么对我说话了，以后……以后不准这么……没礼貌。  
他的手在自己掌心里微微一颤，呼吸的声音忽然微弱下去，李光洙吓坏了的赶紧又放松了手上的力度，只是用手掌轻触他的手背，至少能感受到他身上冰冷的体温。  
“别说了，会没事的……不要再说这种话了……”  
不记得是从那句话开始，自己的声音就抖个不停，嘴唇一张一合间，尝到了自己眼泪微咸的味道。  
——光洙呀……  
嘀嗒。  
——在石哥……就拜托你了。  
“不要丢烂摊子给我啊……我不要……”  
——笨蛋啊，我们都说好了的吧？  
“……”  
——如果我走了……千万不要为了我伤心。  
嘀嗒。  
——要不然，我会很难过的……  
“不要……”  
——光洙是个好孩子，一定不会让我难过的，对吧……  
记忆深处的他的声音在一片滴答声里越来越清晰。  
——……你知道我是很爱你的吧？  
没有了语言的能力，记忆中的自己只是颤抖着手、碰着他无意识抽动的指尖，向他重重的点头。  
——那就好……  
嘀嗒。  
——啊……我又想睡了。  
嘀嗒。  
——就睡那么一会……你会叫醒我的吧。  
“……嗯……”眼泪和鼻涕狼狈的流了一脸，顾不及擦，也根本意识不到，他原来竟然还想在男人最后的记忆里留下最帅气的一面，“……睡吧。”  
嘀嗒。  
他费尽了最后的力气牵开了毫无血色的唇角，和平常那样笑了出来。  
手掌下他细微的抽动逐渐消失，他看着男人静静地睡去，闭上了那双他曾用夜空比拟过的细长的眼睛。  
“……我爱你。”  
接下来便是无尽的蜂鸣长作。  
记忆里的声响让他双耳耳鸣个不停，和去年一样，他把花放在了男人的面前，退后两步站开。  
“对不起……”他低声念咕着，却不怕男人会听不清自己的话，“让哥难过了。”  
刘在石久久的把花紧握在手里，死板着脸看着烛光里男人微笑的模样。  
那一时间似乎什么都想不了，又似乎脑子里被什么已经快被淡忘的东西塞的满满的。  
喘不过气。  
“……对不起。”他跟着李光洙低声喃喃。  
总算是向你好好的道了一次歉了。  
我的自私和贪婪，我的胆小、我的口是心非，我对名利的欲望和冲动，还有我那该死的侥幸心。  
嘀嗒。  
李光洙学着男人生前的模样，向左右上方微微拉开了嘴角，标致的对着男人笑了。  
“……以后，”他笑着，为了保持弧度的死死咬住了嘴唇，“再也、不会让哥难过了。”  
淡忘一个曾经深爱过的人。  
韩宥美用了十五年，河东勋用了七年，刘在石用上了五年也没能从这个阴影里走出来，自己会需要多久，才能把这个已经不在了的男人真正看作一个死人呢。  
嘀嗒。  
他高估着自己，还是没能保持住微笑的收起了发麻的嘴角。  
如果是一辈子就好了。

#10.  
-幻听-  
“那个……理、理事！”  
李光洙停下了脚步，把开了一半的门缓缓合上，转头看向唤住自己的职员。  
“怎么了，还有其他事吗？”他按捺不住兴奋的笑了笑，想着要去参加马上就要开始的刘在石的婚礼，就忍不住笑意的自然的朝着女职员笑了出来，“我已经下班了哦。”  
“啊……是、是这样的……”  
女职员红着脸，犹豫的走了过来，眼神不安的不敢看向李光洙。  
“这个，请、请您收下……”  
她从背后取出来一封信，慌张的把信封按在了李光洙胸口上后，马上飞奔着朝着后门逃跑了。  
李光洙怔怔的看着她跑远，把自己手上摁在胸口的信拿了起来。  
——给李光洙理事长。  
背面是女人的名字。  
他愣了许久，很久很久才反应过来自己手里拿着一颗无比沉重的女人的心。  
心里那颗许久没动过的钉子忽然被扯动，他不知是该哭还是该笑的下意识扯开嘴角，喉头忽然呼吸困难的热了起来。  
——从那之后已经过了两年了。  
他和刘在石的公司合作，留在了韩国、在韩国重新开始第二人生、在韩国守护着那个男人留下过的痕迹。  
说到底还是没能忘了那个男人。  
风从窗外吹了进来，吹动了他办公桌边的窗户上挂着的风铃，清脆的响声一声声灌入耳中。  
他长出了口气，把那封信放回了李佳英的办公桌上，仔仔细细的用签字笔写上了几个还是略显生疏的韩字。  
——对不起。  
李光洙看了四周没人，悄悄离开了职员们的办公室，轻手关上了门。  
无人的办公室里，连风铃都沉默着。  
……  
“——光洙呀。”  
男人的幻像又一次伴随着记忆深处的声线降落在他烫得刺痛的双眼里。

-end-

他的一切仍旧残留在偷生人的体内。


End file.
